1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to pneumatically driven metering pumps. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention relates to a pneumatically driven metering pump having a power head and pumping head cooperating to deliver metered amounts of flowable fluids under pressure to a process or system over a given range of volume per unit time.
2. General Background
In industry, there is a need for a pump mechanism which has the ability to introduce relatively small quantities of a chemical or fluid into a flow line, for example, ordorants into a gas line or bacteriorants, such as chlorine or the like, into a water line. In the present state of the art, this is being accomplished by a pump which is driven pneumatically and when used in conjunction with either a type of metering device and valve, in the system, is able to accomplish an end result of providing a metered amount of chemical over a given unit of time. However, such a system is as used in the art, provides that the valve and metering unit in the system are separate from the pump itself, and therefore requires that an extensive system of flow lines be established for communication between the metering unit, the valving unit and the pump itself. This, of course, is an expensive system and requires additional space for the system. When used, for example, on an oil or gas platform, the expense and utilization of valuable space creates enormous problems on the rig, together with the constant monitoring and maintenance of the system.
The apparatus of the present invention would provide a pneumatically driven metering pump which has intergral to it the valving member and timing mechanism which would enable it to function over an extended period of time without maintenance, without the extensive exterior flow lines and in a much more restricted space.